


我搞到男神了（吗）-09

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [9]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 1





	我搞到男神了（吗）-09

李赫宰很委屈，真的很委屈。发完信息见对话框顶端显示了几次对方正在输入，但最后没有任何回复，便一副深受打击的模样生无可恋。

海哥连解释一下都没有，蒜瓣说的一定是真的。

他坐在那里开始回想，李东海明明一直跟自己待在一起，怎么会跟薛洋被拍。为什么没人拍自己，为什么没人觉得自己跟李东海也很有嗑点，为什么有人提到自己他们还说自己不行。  
他郁闷了一小会，被剧组的人拉回桌上吃饭，面前摆着几瓶酒。李赫宰盯了一会，伸手拿了一瓶学着言情剧，猛灌了一大口。  
苦的脸皱成一团，又嫌弃的把酒瓶推远，掏出手机点开李东海对话框出神。他不该想太多，但控制不住。

薛洋将他的动作尽收眼底，把酒杯推了过去。  
“有心事？”  
李赫宰转过头，怨念的眼神直直射向薛洋，看了一阵收回目光，不搭理人了。

李东海一个人在酒店等到半夜，过十点的时候许恩元千叮咛万嘱咐，告诉他不要随便乱发动态便收拾东西走了。他没有事做，李赫宰那条十分诡异的信息也不知道该怎么回，只好缩在床上困恹恹地等人回来。  
一直等到零点刚过，手机铃声把昏昏欲睡的人吵醒。李东海吓得抖了一下醒来，何平焦头烂额的声音传进脑海中登时清醒一半。  
“东海快开门！！！”  
背景音里还有李赫宰唧唧歪歪的声音。李东海这把彻底醒了，一把翻身下床去外间。  
李赫宰挂在何平身上，一见李东海的脸立马软绵绵的往人身上倒，双手一把搂住他的脖子抱了个满怀，啵一口亲在颈侧，嘿嘿傻笑。  
“海哥，你回来了。”  
李东海无语，确实，是你回来了。  
何平恨不得捂住自己的眼睛，反正自己是把人送到地方了，接下来的事情就跟自己无关了。甭管是这俩谁上谁，都与他无关。他没有许恩元八卦，多一秒都不想留，立马转身走了。留李东海一个人在门口被扑着压住，李赫宰死沉的，压在他身上连手都抬不起来，平时见李赫宰杆儿瘦的，没想到居然这么沉。  
“海哥你别理他…”

李东海看了眼几乎可以算是落荒而逃的何平的背影，点了点头，确实，这人怎么像见了鬼一样。

“海海…我，我会努力的。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”李东海一边敷衍一边把房门关上，搀着李赫宰往浴室走。

“呜呜呜，海海…”

一张嘴一股酒气，李东海皱起眉，捏了捏李赫宰的鼻子“怎么回事啊，还喝酒，长能耐了。”

李赫宰忽然顿住脚步，直直看了李东海一阵，呜咽着将头埋进他的颈窝。喝酒的人力气好像格外大，李东海还没反应过来，一阵天旋地转便跌到沙发上。罪魁祸首也跟着摔到他身上，闷哼一声开始胡乱亲他。  
李东海觉得，自己绝对是被这个小奶娃给套进去了，他比以前，比那个远远望着李赫宰的时候更加喜欢李赫宰。他每次只要看到小男朋友跟自己撒娇，一点底线都没有了。

“海海…TAT”  
李赫宰伤心欲绝，酒精促使他更加伤心，酒桌上憋着不敢跟别人说，越想越郁闷。毕竟和李东海谈恋爱这种事，先不说讲出来有没有人会理解自己的心情，单说谈恋爱可能都没人信。  
他想了想，嗅着身下香喷喷的人的味道，悲从心中来。  
“你喜欢他吗？”

“谁？”李东海茫然。他是谁？  
李赫宰咬着下唇委屈极了，酒醉后有些湿漉漉的眼睛直直看着李东海。后者被他盯得不自在，莫名其妙感到亏心，说话都变得磕巴。  
“干嘛啊……这么看我。”  
李东海甚至觉得压在自己身上的不是人，是一只金毛犬，睁着湿漉漉的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着自己瞧。他有些紧张地咽了咽口水，这剧情发展实在是超过他的想象，自己难道还有什么奇奇怪怪的“床上好朋友”没有解决被李赫宰知道了？  
大狗狗只坚持了一会，忽然垂下头压在他肩膀上，软趴趴的头发扫过李东海的下巴。  
“你不说，那我不就问了。”

？？！！！  
“不是！你在说什么？”  
李东海真的被绕晕了，小孩现在都这么爱装成熟吗，三句话没说明白，就开始学那套默契法则了。他揪着李赫宰的头发把人从自己肩膀拉起来，戳了戳脸颊。  
“怎么了？”  
李赫宰眨了眨眼睛，好像已经完全不记得刚才的事了，和他对视一阵轻轻碰了碰嘴唇，醉酒后滚烫的体温快把他也一起烧起来。  
“哥哥，我们在沙发做吧。”

“但是你刚刚……唔……赫宰，等一下……”

李赫宰委屈地盯着他的眼睛“你不愿意？”

两人对视一阵，李东海败下阵来，从胸膛上移环住脖子拉向自己。  
“没有，我很喜欢。”

李赫宰吸了吸鼻子，其实没喝多少，远还没有到醉的程度，但有些话清醒的时候实在问不出口。酒精促使体温不正常的发热，和那些焦躁不安的情绪一样横冲直撞。  
他吻李东海微凉的唇瓣，察觉到人顺从不禁更加兴奋，反复吸吮含着的唇。急促热烈的吻几乎让李东海喘不上气，喘息着拉开距离。  
“赫宰……”  
“你不等我就睡。”李赫宰不理他，用力咬了下李东海的乳尖。  
“你为什么不等我就睡。”

胸前刺痛惹得李东海痛呼，把人推到一边“疼！！”

李赫宰被推开以后呆滞了几秒，又手脚并用地爬过去，一把搂住李东海强硬按到自己怀里接吻。交换津液的间隙，他微微睁开眼睛，目光蓦地暗沉下来。所幸李东海没有睁开眼睛，长长的睫毛不停抖动，十分惹人怜惜。  
脑后扶上大手将他压向自己，李东海微微挣扎一下，随即被压的更紧。  
李赫宰加重唇上的力道，另一手极快速度除去自己的衣服，伸进浴袍中四处揉捏。他熟悉李东海的身体，知道摸到什么地方会软成一滩水，碰到哪里会让人眼角湿润。  
他亲了亲李东海的额头，情欲迭起嗓音比平时哑了些许。

“你刚刚推我。”

李东海有些招架不住，那只手贴着他的腰极其缓慢地抚摸，指腹柔柔的在腰侧画圈，沿下腹下滑。  
“哥哥不喜欢我了，因为有别人比我好嘛。”

“没有……啊！别捏我……”李东海睁开眼，不满地瞪着李赫宰，软绵绵地质问“干嘛……”

李赫宰用拇指指腹轻轻摩挲顶端，笑着凑过去亲亲他的嘴角“喜欢你。”  
李东海被哄的舒服得眯起眼睛，搭在肩膀上的手无意识抚摸。李赫宰得意的勾起嘴角，一点点吻到喉结，沿身体一路向下，折起双腿向两侧分开。  
他在心里默默念道，只能是我的，不要让给别人。

李东海想不明白自己哪里惹到小孩了，李赫宰发疯一样按住他在沙发里对折，每一次都用上十成十的力量，又快又准地撞在敏感点上，他几乎快要被逼出哭腔。  
身下的皮革沙发已经沾上了一些汗液，还有些透明的润滑液，顺着股间流下去，随着人的动作，又蹭到臀上。  
李赫宰俯身，双手撑在沙发背紧紧注视着李东海的表情。他没对任何人讲过，他喜欢李东海的所有，尤为喜欢融为一体后在自己怀里，喜欢李东海展现出的柔软脆弱的那一面。  
李赫宰双手突然捏紧，想起自己曾经见过的一些照片，那些曾经只觉得羡慕化为妒意，合着今晚蒜瓣爬楼受到的委屈，一起冲上头脑。他顿了顿动作，将自己抽出到即将离开，用力直直顶进深处。

“啊！——不…嗯……”

李东海几乎意识快要飞出去，前端涨得更红，吐出些清液。他没办法控制自己的声音，伴随着又一次的顶弄发出小猫似的叫声。他也许是想去推李赫宰，双手放在胸膛却只是无力的挠了挠，微蹙眉承受愈发猛烈的动作。  
他没有可以逃掉的办法，身体被对折牢牢禁锢，他只觉得自己股骨被撞得好痛，那一点点的痛混进灭顶的欲望中似乎更像催情。  
李东海睁开眼，想求人轻一点，身体深处传来的酥酥麻麻的快感仿佛洪水侵袭一般攀爬至头顶。他张开嘴，努力从连声呻吟中挤出一点求饶，出口却被打散成细碎的单音节。

李赫宰忽然停下动作，汗湿的手摸了摸李东海的脸“海海？我弄疼你了？”

李东海眼角有水光，他停下动作后似乎恢复了些理智，眨了眨眼滑落。李东海一开口，平日里有些鼻音的声音里有黏腻的哭腔，每说一个字都带着喘息。

“你……你轻一点…”

李赫宰用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，把泪痕蹭干。“哥哥，我是不是弄疼你了。”

李东海摇摇头，小声道“没有…”

李赫宰突然明白了，再次撑起身体时表情明显比起刚才还兴奋。他没有听李东海的话，而是继续大开大合的律动，从交合处发出的黏腻水声传开，胯和臀接触清脆的拍打声将屋内的气温升高。  
李东海几乎是瞬间拔高音调，眼中聚集起水汽，从眼角滚落。

把哥哥操哭了。  
李赫宰兴奋到极点，眼睛惊人发亮，注视着李东海啜泣呻吟的样子，时不时用指腹温柔抹去泪珠。他握住颤颤巍巍伸来求饶的手，放到嘴边吻了吻，压到一旁。  
“哥哥…我以后也会很好的，你不要丢下我。”  
他几乎是用有些乞求的语气，他不想跟李东海分开，未来的有一天如果李东海觉得厌倦了，他真的会很伤心。  
“你要一直喜欢我……我会努力的，以后也别分开好不好？”

“赫、赫宰……慢一点……”

“海哥你要答应我才行……不然不算数。”  
李赫宰轻轻咬了一下李东海的鼻尖，人几乎快要被快感逼得翻出白眼仁，呢喃着听不清的话。  
前列腺不间断的刺激几乎夺走所有的理智，李东海听到那些话传到脑海中也无法思考，他如一条上岸的鱼，在快感的夹击下不停地收紧肌肉，双腿紧紧夹住李赫宰的腰，哆嗦着想要躲开。  
李赫宰突然想到自己学到的那些，随身挤了些润滑剂抹到李东海身上，收紧手指握住套弄起来。有了润滑剂的辅助不得不尽可能的用力握住才行，李东海一下子弹了起来，从李赫宰手里挣脱出来，侧过身子缩成一团，快感刺激下不停地打着哆嗦。  
李赫宰也没再强迫，握住伸过来阻拦的手腕，就着这样侧着的姿势，毫无阻拦重回温热紧致的地方。李东海打了个哭嗝，呜咽着想挡住自己的脸，被人一把拨开。  
李赫宰这家伙整天哼哼唧唧撒娇，他都忘了小孩也是成年男人，一只手就能把他两个手的手腕抓住，空出的手还能不慌不忙地继续替他照顾被冷落的前边。  
李东海无措地挣扎几下，真的哭了起来，高潮的快感像悄无声息的涨潮，夹杂着恐惧又期待的酸软将他一下子盖住。他悬在李赫宰肩上的腿不停地抽动，随着李赫宰越来越快的动作失声尖叫。  
那只手在他即将高潮的前一秒用力撸了一把放开，后穴中的挤压感压迫着，性器顶端的小孔中射出液体。乳白的液体喷到李东海的手臂，他无暇顾及，整个人陷入高潮之中，无意识地抽动身体，后穴抽插的性器让他不需要任何触碰也能射出东西。  
那不退反升的快意被延长，李东海哭泣着摇头，眼泪一下子砸了下来。

“不要了………呜…赫宰，停……啊！不……”

李赫宰怕李东海喘不过气，不情不愿退出来，望着人无法控制地缩成一团抽搐身体，腰不停打缠。他轻轻拍了拍胳膊哄，轻吻变红的耳朵。  
手指轻柔地拍了拍皮肤也能让人呻吟，李东海犹在高潮余韵，双腿交叠在一起互相磨蹭，借此抒发更多的欲望。身体缩成一团后肋骨凸显在皮肤表面，晶莹的汗珠划了过去。  
他真的看上去好可怜。  
李赫宰不顾人的抗议，硬是把李东海抱到腿上，面对面抱在一起。李东海的双腿用力夹住他，人趴在胸膛磨蹭，唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，整个人失了神一样，软成一团。  
李赫宰亲了亲他的额角，用下巴蹭蹭。  
“海海你为什么不亲我。”

李东海被操的几乎快要昏死过去，听到他的话本想开口骂上一句，出口却变成嘤咛一样的抱怨。随后，他趴着的胸膛传来低低笑声，还在失控收缩的穴口便再次被顶开。  
他软的抬不起手，只能趴在李赫宰身上任人摆弄，被抓着臀肉揉捏，然后上下起伏的挺动起来。  
李东海呜咽着，胡乱和李赫宰接吻，从唇瓣吻到嘴角，无力地垂落头，枕着肩膀被不停地贯穿。他实在需要什么安慰自己，随着愈发急促的顶弄舔舐面前的脖颈，从鼻腔中挤出急促的呻吟。  
李赫宰随便他舔咬，偶尔被咬疼了倒吸口气，故意报复去打李东海的屁股，然后又心虚地揉一揉。  
也不知道激情时碰了什么，屋里的灯被关掉了一半。李赫宰在昏黄的灯光下将人压到身下，头顶的光照在脸上，鼻梁投出一道阴影。  
他认真地望着李东海，眼底仿佛有细碎的光。半晌，像只小动物一样努力蹭脸讨好。  
“海海……亲一下…”

李东海快要晕过去，侧过脸呻吟着，每一次挺进深处带来的快感将他的理智撞出体外。他顺从李赫宰摆弄自己，双腿蜷缩在两侧，大腿根的内侧已经发红。  
李赫宰不停地蹭他的脸，小声的要他亲自己，黏黏糊糊从脸颊开始吻。直到李东海终于费力听懂他的话转过脸，两人的唇碰到一起，李赫宰满足的喟叹。  
他在辗转舔咬唇瓣的间隙撒娇，逼着李东海说喜欢自己，失神的人含糊不清开口，委屈的啜泣起来。他便更加喜欢，安抚的吻了又吻，怜爱极了。  
他觉得李东海现在离自己更近了，是真实的，是有温度的。

可想而知，李赫宰第二天一早差点被影帝踹下床，要不是李东海下身酸疼不愿意动，李赫宰估计现在就光着身子坐在地上。  
李赫宰抱着被子一角，一边被数落一边时不时委屈巴巴抬眼看一下李东海，偶尔李东海声音提高时间，皱一下脸一副害怕的样子。  
李东海看他那副样子，觉得自己像训闯祸的大狗。一想到这家伙平时装的可怜弱小，到床上变原形毕露更加生气。

“装什么！天天就装狗骗我！！”

李赫宰神情更加委屈，他眼睛长得又大又圆，根本没受单眼皮的限制，睁圆了以后黑黝黝的眸子因刚睡醒还有点懵，小心翼翼把手搭在他身上，戳了戳。

“海哥…你怎么睡完还不认账……”

李东海气的差点要打他，到底是谁睡谁！！谁今早起不来床！谁爽的找不着北！  
李赫宰小心翼翼在两次问题的回答都指了他，李东海泄气躺回去，翻了个白眼冷哼一声，转身背对李赫宰不理他了。  
后边窸窸窣窣的，身后贴上温热的身体，晨勃的性器顶着他的后腰。李赫宰在蹭后颈，舔了舔昨晚留下的吻痕。  
“你生气了。”  
陈述句的语气，李东海冷哼，知道就好。  
李赫宰不气馁，继续蹭。  
“海哥，你昨晚答应我的，可不许反悔。”  
“我答应的事多了。”李东海比起生气更多是无语，怎么会有人真的信那些论坛八卦。  
“你什么智商啊信那些？”

身后蹭来蹭去的动作一下子停了下来，半天以后才低低开口，委屈的不像样子。  
“也许以后都会是真的……”

李东海差点被气死。李赫宰亲了亲他，又道“没关系，那我也愿意。”  
李赫宰一副深情的模样，自己把自己感动的够呛。

“海海，我愿意为你赴汤蹈火。”

李东海真的要被气死了。

不知道前一天晚上爆料的媒体是不是盯上他了，李东海还没完全醒何平已经敲门走了进来，把pad往他们面前一放，不顾这两个人还抱在一起。  
“看看。”  
李赫宰看人没动，把pad立起来方便李东海看。他昨晚有些醉被何平扶着下车被拍了，地下停车场那段不算太长的路一直拍到进电梯。  
李东海梗起脖子，眯着眼看了一阵，懒洋洋地又躺回去。李赫宰自己知道刚刚李东海还在生气，麻利地把胳膊伸过去，正好垫在颈下。  
高度正好，李东海又往李赫宰那边靠了靠，枕着人肉靠垫挥挥手。  
“我相信你们一定有解决方案了。”

何平还没来得及说话，李东海摆摆手“等一会，我先起个床。”  
等人抱着pad气势汹汹走出去，李东海才转过身，腰间酸痛难忍，他皱着眉动了动，去捏李赫宰的脸。  
“完了，把你坑了。”

李赫宰不明所以，握住李东海的手攥住，铿锵有力地说道。“哥哥，我愿意承认！我一定不让你地下。”

“你承认个屁！”李东海无语，甚至回想了一下自己二十刚出头那个时候谈恋爱是不是也这么中二又傻。  
李赫宰收拢手臂，抱紧李东海在怀里亲了又亲。  
“我觉得我要是能和你公开，掉粉也值得。”

李东海用指尖挠了挠他的脸，“记下了，真有那一天可别舍不得。”

等到李东海扶着腰一副行动不便的样子走出来的时候，何平正在噼里啪啦的敲键盘，瞧见他们俩黏腻成一团走出来的样子咂咂嘴，继续低头忙手上的工作。  
“琛子今晚到，开车往这来了。”他头也没抬，补上一句。  
“来给你抓回去。”

李赫宰顿时收紧握住李东海的手，冲人做了个委屈的表情。  
李东海安抚的拍拍他，以后他们各自工作，只怕是聚少离多的日子会更多，这也是没办法的事。李赫宰总归是得适应的，自己也一样。不过眼下最要紧的是李赫宰的这个照片，已经说的五花八门了，先不说别人怎么看，光这个标题就十分刺激。

【新人痴情被甩，深夜买醉夜不归宿？】

李东海一边念一边皱起眉，扭头看了眼当事人，李赫宰本来在望天，立马挤出一个无辜的表情，还眨了眨眼。  
李东海顿时想起昨晚被折腾的差点昏厥，狠狠瞪了过去“叫你喝酒！”

李赫宰被拍的事不知道何平和工作室怎么商量的，最近余生剧组扑朔迷离的多角恋几乎让余生一直没从热搜上下来过。导演似乎也乐得如此，正好省了宣发了。李东海大概看得明白，反正也是无关痛痒的照片，愿意讨论就聊去吧。  
只不过李东海看到网上吃瓜群众分析得头头是道的样子还是有些牙疼，旁边被拍的人探过脑袋也跟着一起看，趁何平没注意含住李东海的耳垂，时不时含糊不清评价几句。  
“他们都是写小说的吧。”  
“你看这个289L注意到我了，说我们好嗑。”  
“呜呜呜，我总算不只是一个路人甲了！”  
“海哥，以后我在你的生命里也会拥有姓名了！”

刚进来的许恩元差点没站稳，怎么突然进展这么快，一晚上没见就要领证？

李赫宰下午还有戏，李东海被勒令不许出房间，人走之前抱了抱他，他倒是开始操心李赫宰这时候露面。  
“片场要是有人问你什么别乱说话。”  
“放心吧，他在外边就好像没长嘴一样，多一个字都不说。”何平飞速插嘴，被影帝瞪了一眼。  
李东海护犊子的厉害，随意抓了抓李赫宰的头发“不会说话呢，新时代的好男友都是外冷内热。”  
李赫宰在一旁捣蒜般疯狂点头。

李赫宰本想着，下了戏晚上可以找李东海，他到了片场之后李东海的消息也发过来。说晚上琛哥来了就要返程回首都，来不及等他下戏，有东西要给他放到前台了。  
小演员顿时没了精神，坐在化妆间的椅子上放空一阵，忽然拉住何平。  
“哥，我怎么样才能跟海哥一起拍戏啊。”  
何平正在和公关联系，眼皮都不掀“以后有可能吧。”他好像想到什么，搭着李赫宰的肩开始哄骗。管他什么，先许一个空头支票骗这小孩别那么恋爱脑再说。  
“只要你火就有希望，所以你必须要很努力，才能跟东海站在一块。你好好工作，好好拍戏，我就有办法让你跟他拍一部戏。”

李赫宰似是被说动，点点头继续化妆，而后又抓住何平的袖子，凑到耳边压低声音。  
“那……能不能是我和他有cp的那种剧…”

“行，再给你俩安排个床戏就更好了是吧？”何平恨铁不成钢，一巴掌拍到李赫宰臂弯“能不能有点事业心！”

李赫宰连声答应，默默盘算起来，想了半天突然又开始纠结，海哥会不会是在玩什么养成游戏……？  
何平无奈，被自家艺人抓住听着絮絮叨叨。什么你跟李东海认识的久他会不会是真的很喜欢我啊、万一自己有一天没有精力好好表现是不是会被甩、以经验可见李东海还会喜欢多久。最后可怜巴巴地看着他。  
“他跟别人也这样吗？”  
“放心，你是特别的那个。”  
“我只是特别……”  
何平：卒。

当天晚上下戏以后，李赫宰立马去酒店前台取回李东海留的东西。纸袋拆开是盒子，盒子再打开躺着一条手链。他一眼认出，这可不就是李东海常戴的那款。  
他先给自己戴好，然后拿起手机噼里啪啦打字，一口气发了好几条，狂轰滥炸一番对话框，之前的什么乱七八糟想法早都忘没影了。  
何平趁红灯问他李东海留了什么，李赫宰得意地晃了晃手腕，银色的手链微微泛光。何平答应一声，没当回事，送了个手链也没什么大不了的。  
他们回到剧组下榻的酒店时有零星的人堵在前门，李赫宰以为这是等薛洋的便没在在意，不成想下车后镜头却对准自己，几个姑娘冲他招了招手。  
“弟弟回来啦！”  
“加油哇！辛苦啦！”  
李赫宰被那句弟弟雷到了，真实的雷了一下。他约莫看了一下，那姑娘应该跟自己差不多大。何平跟下来在后边戳了一下他的腰，李赫宰一激灵，立马挤出笑容，抬手挥了挥，一路打招呼进了酒店。  
当时就那么几十秒的时间，李赫宰也没想到手链会被注意到。回到房间歇了一阵洗了个澡，再出来的时候又十分光荣地因为影帝同款手链冲上了热搜。他一推开浴室门，何平站在房间里皱着眉，直说要是早知道会有这一茬，就是抢也要给那条手链扒了藏起来。  
李赫宰想也没想，一手抓着围在腰上的浴巾，另一手连忙把手链攥住，宝贝似的护在怀里。他看着经纪人的脸色，为自己辩解。  
“我没有恋爱脑！这是我男朋友送的礼物！用来睹物思人的！！”

-TBC-


End file.
